The Rise of Team RYDN
by DonnaRyukoMatoi9000
Summary: Team RYDN has finally arrived at Beacon. Their strong pure-of-heart leader, Raiden, is the daughter of the sinister Cinder Fall. What happens when an eighteen year old girl raised in darkness is introduced to the light?
1. Green

**Alright, here we go. I've had this idea for an OC Team for a long time now, and finally, I've started to relay these thoughts into words. Yeah!**  
**So, something you should know before reading: The first four chapters are each going to be introductions of each individual character. I've decided to start with the last member of the team and work my way up because I'm funny like that. After those introductions, I will begin the actual story. I highly recommend you do not skip these first four parts because they will provide you with some insight on the characters.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Come on!_

_Get 'em! Yeah!_

_Do it!_

_Hit 'em harder!_

_Yeah! Beat that freak!_

_Bust his head!_

He wakes up with a jolt, gasping for air. His silver eyes dart around the dark room in terror. Drenched in his own sweat, he trembles with every breath he takes, the voices still echoing in his head, ringing in his ears. _Hit 'em! Clip his wings!_ He shudders, reaching behind him to touch the base of his wings, brushing his fingertips against the feathery down, pitch-black like a fallen angel.

"It's okay, Neal. It was just a bad dream," he sighs aloud, combing his fingers through his dark green shoulder-length locks, brushing them out of his face.

_This time_, he adds in his head. He exhales and lets his hand fall into his lap, allowing his wings to stretch out a bit and unstiffen, but not letting them completely unfold, knowing he would knock over his alarm clock. He glances down at the digital clock. 3:24 AM.

Well, he might as well go out for a flight. It's not like he'd be able to fall back asleep. Not after _that _nightmare.

So the raptor faunus throws the covers off of his legs and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, placing his feet down on the cold hard wood floors. He then stands up and grabs a random t-shirt from his wardrobe, slipping it on and gently pushing his wings through the two long vertical slits on its back after putting on a pair of jeans over his green and black striped boxer shorts. Neal pulls his hair back in a loose ponytail, his stick-straight bangs falling down the sides of his face, the tips grazing the tan skin just below his jawline.

Stepping up to his bedside window, he unlocks it and pulls it up, letting in the chilly but soothing nighttime air. He steps up onto the windowsill and leaps down to the fire escape, his bare feet freezing under the cold metal. He closes the window, but not all the way, leaving it open just a crack so that he can get back inside his room without problems.

Neal stares out into the night, his eyes locking on the skyscrapers in the distance, downtown Vale. The view of the city from the fifteenth floor is quite spectacular.

A breeze blows in his face, inviting him to join the wind on its journey through the night sky. He takes a deep breath, getting a whiff of all the calming scents of the world around him.

He climbs up onto the rails, finally letting his wings unfold to its full wingspan of thirteen feet. He closes his eyes, letting the wind take him. He deliberately allows his body to tip forward and begin its descent. As he falls through the icy air, he keeps his wings at just the right angle so that he can continue to fall towards the ground. As he passes the fifth floor, he angles his wings up, catching the wind in his feathers as his body swoops up in an arc, and soaring up high into the air with a single powerful flap of his wings.

A grin crosses his face as he levels himself out, peering down at the now tiny world below him. He glances up and lets himself get lost in the soothing touch of the autumn wind against his skin, the stars at his fingertips.

He is finally at peace. No bullies to beat him. No jerks to call him a freak. No one. Just him and the soft cool wind. The wind understands him. It relieves him of his burdens and lets him spread his wings and fly. He doesn't need anyone else. On nights like this, all he needs is to be free. Free and unbound by the open skies.

_I don't need them. I am one with the wind and sky._


	2. Teal

**Alright, this turned out to be much longer than the first chapter, but then again, once the actual story begins, this shit is gonna get LOOOOONG. I was listening to My Immortal - Band Version by Evanescence while writing the last part of this, sooo, yeah, get ready.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

She strolls into the meadow, the wind flowing gracefully through the tall deep green grass around her. She stops walking, letting herself get swept away by the soft wind blowing through her long straight black hair with several streaks of teal.

_This place hasn't changed a bit. Just as beautiful as I remember it._ She thinks with a small smile. She turns her head to glance at a patch of grey in the middle of the sea of green. Her smile fades into a frown, her face darkening as she walks over to it.

It's a gravestone.

As she stares down at the name engraved in the polished stone, she stands in silence, not even daring to breathe as if it will disturb the dead.

_I was only thirteen when it happened._ She closes her eyes and remembers that fateful day.

* * *

_Five years ago_

_The leaves crunch beneath her feet as she dashes through the forest of green. There's a wide enthusiastic smile on her pale face as she makes her way towards the clearing. It's mid-day, bright white light seeping through the tiny holes in the wall of green leaves covering the sky as she runs. When she makes it to the open pasture, she stops to catch her breath, looking around her to scan her surroundings and look for a certain someone. To her left is a large lake. She walks over to the banks of the crystal clear freshwater lake, gazing at all its wonder. The shimmering waters are just so magnificent. Everything about this lake is so beautiful to her. The way the water shines in the sun's warm spring light. The way she can see her reflection in the water almost as clearly as a glass mirror._

_She gazes down at said reflection, smiling down into the sparkling waters. Her long hair falls down in front of her, so she brushes the long silky hair behind her ears, not breaking her gaze. A cute round face. Button nose. Flashing green eyes._

_"__Danielle," a feminine mature-sounding voice calls softly. This causes an even bigger smile to form on the girl's face as she glances up at the reflection of a young woman standing behind her with a loving half-smile._

_Danielle springs up and turns to face her. Flawless pale skin. A beautiful round face. Soft purple eyes. Long and luscious straight teal hair that flows effortlessly down her back, the tips touching the small of her slender back. A light purple tank top that hugs her curved figure and a pair of blue jean short-shorts that fit her very well. Precisely shaped legs to top it off. Danielle is certain no one else in the whole wide world is nearly as gorgeous as her. She wants to be just like her. But it's not like it would never happen. Danielle _is_her younger sister, after all._

_"__Aqua!" she exclaims joyfully, leaping into her sister's arms. Aqua returns the hug, and after what feels like forever, the eighteen year old beauty releases Danielle and gives her a warm affectionate smile, earning her a wide grin in return._

_"__Want me to braid your hair?"_

_Danielle's face lights up even more, nodding._

_So, Aqua sits down crisscross at the edge of the water, patting the grass in front of her. Danielle plops down in the spot with her back facing Aqua, the beautiful lake to their left._

_As Aqua tenderly combs Danielle's hair with her fingertips, Danielle closes her eyes. They sit in silent bliss as her older sister does her braid._

_"__Okay, Dani, take a look," Aqua's gentle voice whispers to her._

_She opens her eyes and peers down at the water eagerly. She beams when she sees the flawless results of her sister's work. Her hair is weaved into an amazing fishtail braid that runs down her back. It's the same as she always does it, but that doesn't make it any less exciting for the boisterous young girl._

_Turning to face her sister, she grins, "I love it!"_

_"__I'm glad you do."_

_"__Could you teach me how you did it? Pleeeaase?" Danielle gives her a pout with the cutest little puppy-dog eyes._

_Aqua giggles, amused by how lively and energetic the girl is. Purple pupils gazing into her youthful green eyes, she utters, "Sure. Anything for you, Dani." _

_"__Yay!" Danielle smiles. Aqua smiles back at her as she thinks to herself, _My little Dani… I'd bend over backwards for her if she asked me to.

_Aqua undoes her braid and shows her step-by-step, Danielle watching closely using their reflection in the water. When she finishes, Aqua tells her, "You have really beautiful hair, Dani."_

_"__Ehhh? No way, your hair is sooo much more beautiful than mine," Danielle argues, shaking her head. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."_

_Aqua giggles at this, sighing. "Thank you, but…" Aqua trails as she looks down at the passionate green eyes gazing back up at her._

_"__When I grow up, I want to be just as beautiful as you are."_

_"__Dani, I believe you will be even more beautiful than me."_

_"__How do you know?"_

_"__Because you already are," Aqua says with a warm smile, planting a gentle kiss atop her head. Danielle beams at her._

_Dani's cheeks redden, saying bashfully, "Really? No, You're just saying that."_

_"__Really, I mean it," she chuckles as they stand up. Aqua looks up at the sky. The once clear blue sky has now been replaced by dark thunder clouds. "Let's get going, Dani," she says to her little sister. "It's gonna rain pretty soon."_

_Danielle nods and grabs Aqua's hand. As the two girls are leaving the meadow together, they hear a low roar. The two girls freeze._

Grimm_, Aqua thinks, narrowing her eyes. _It's close.

_Suddenly, an Ursa rampages out of the brush and charges at puts her guard up, ready for a fight. She curses herself for not bringing her weapon with her, but she decides she'll be just fine. After all, she has the lake. She knows what she must do._

_Danielle gasps, clinging to her sister._

_"__Run, Dani!" Aqua commands._

_"__But-"_

_"__GO!"_

_Danielle gulps and nods, stepping back a bit, reluctant to leave her sister behind, but one desperate look in Aqua's purple eyes when she gazes back at her and she does as she was told. As soon as she reaches the forest again, she stops, hiding herself behind a tree to watch from a distance._

_As the Grimm nears Aqua, she activates her semblance, extending both arms towards the lake and raising them. The water shoots up like a geyser, and as Aqua aims her arms towards the now shocked Grimm, a huge twenty foot tall wall of water rushes in the direction of its target. The tidal wave crashes down on the beast, washing it away._

_Of course, she knows that won't be enough to take it down. The Ursa gets up and roars at her. Unfazed, she forms a water whip and whirls it around her until she hits it against the Grimm's face with a piercing crack. She does this again and again, hitting it at all different spots, hoping to wear it down enough so that it collapses or flees. She hopes it's the latter; she knows it would take a lot more to bring it down._

_Meanwhile, Danielle watches in awe. _Wow, Aqua is so strong!_She's seen her sister use her semblance before, but never like this! It was always just making a few waves in the water or making it shoot up in the air like a fountain. Not a whip or a tsunami! _That's so cool! Go, Aqua!

_Aqua leaps back as the Ursa swipes at her with its sharp claws. She lands on her feet and starts reforming her water whip when the Ursa swipes again. Aqua cries out in agony as three claws dig deep into her flesh and slash across her chest, crimson blood gushing out and staining the grass. She hits the ground on her side, rolling onto her back, unable to move. The Ursa towers over her bleeding body with one claw wound back to strike her one last time._

_Mustering up every ounce of her strength, she extends her arm out towards the lake and makes a slashing motion as a giant water claw shoots up and grabs onto the Grimm. It roars and squirms in its grasp as the claw then carries it down into the lake. Aqua grits her teeth, ignoring the excruciating pain as she holds the Ursa down under the surface until it drowns. Once she's sure it's dead, she lets go, the lake settling out as she finally allows her arm to hit the ground. She takes in a deep breath and winces, the pain becoming overwhelming as she still lies on her back, staring up at the dark clouds hovering over her._

_"__AQUA!" Danielle screams frantically, rushing over to her._

_Aqua barely reacts to the cry, her strength completely gone, the pain and weariness overtaking her._

_Danielle drops to her knees beside her fallen sister, grabbing her hand and holding it in both of her own. "Aqua!"_

_"__Dani…" Aqua chokes out, coughing up blood._

_"__Aqua, hold on! I'm going to get help!" Danielle tells her._

_Just as Danielle was going to spring up and run for help, Aqua croaks, "No, Danielle. Stay… please."_

_Danielle gazes down at Aqua in worry. "But if I don't get help-"_

_"__No, no. My sweet Dani, I'm already… too far gone."_

Too far gone? No… no, not my big sister. She's strong. She can make it… She has to._She squeezes Aqua's hand tighter, not willing to accept it. "No, you can't be! You have to be okay! Please! Please be okay!"_

_Aqua merely gives her a weak smile._

_Danielle's world collapses around her as she finally comprehends the full weight of the situation:_

_Her sister is dying._

_"__Oh, G-d! Aqua, no! Please don't leave me! I need you!" Danielle cries out, gasping for air at the end of each phrase as tears stream down her face._

_It's becoming quite difficult for Aqua to speak, but she tries her hardest to get her words out. "D-Don't cry, Dani. S-…S-Stay strong. Stay strong… for me."_

_Danielle swallows a huge lump in her throat and nods, sobbing, "Anything for you, Aqua."_

_Aqua's heart melts. She reaches up and caresses Dani's cheek, gently wiping her tears away with her thumb. Dani places her hand atop hers, which still rests on her cheek, as the dying girl speaks. "I know… someday… you're going to grow up into an… a-amazing and… beautiful young lady. N-…Nev-" Aqua pauses to clear her throat and take a deep shaky breathe. "Never change, my little Dani. I love you." Her last words come out as a faint whisper, but Dani hears them loud and clear._

_After giving her one last warm smile, Aqua gives in to her weariness, her eyes gradually closing themselves shut and her head tilting to rest on its side as her muscles release all tension. Her hand begins to slip off of Dani's cheek, and the girl's breath hitches as she tries to maintain her grip, but only manages a weak grab, given her anguished state. Time seems to slow down as Aqua's hand slips down off her face, through her fingertips, and then falls to the ground beside her._

_"__No… Aqua, please… don't go…" Dani begins to tremble, the tears flooding her eyes and pouring down her face. "Aqua… Aqua!" Unable to hold back all of her emotions building up inside of her now burning chest, she screams out, "AQUAAAAA!"_

* * *

_Present Time_

Danielle can't tear her eyes off the golden words engraved into the gravestone.

_"__In memory of a beautiful daughter and loving sister. Rest In Peace, Aquamarine Ravenwolf."_

Danielle takes a shaky breath, finally forcing herself to turn away. Staring out into the lake now, she gulps, walking over there and sitting down on the edge of the shimmering waters.

Reaching behind her head, she combs her long raven-black and teal-streaked hair with her fingers before taking it all in her hands, slowly and steadily doing her hair into a fishtail braid, identical to the one she did the day she died. She could never forget it. She had never remembered anything so clearly in her life.

She looks down at herself in the reflection of the water. The once young and naïve girl of thirteen years has blossomed into a mature young woman. Only, the bright cheery grin she always wore on her face as a child had faded into a frown.

She had changed.

There's a soft ripple in the water that distorts her view of her mirror image of herself. She's crying. Her breath catches as another tear drops down her cheek.

Her chest aching with a pain she's come to know all too well, she whispers, "I'm sorry, Aqua."


	3. Blue

**Alright, so, I churned this one out in, like, two hours, so if there are some spelling and grammar mistakes or words used in the wrong context, etc., I'm really sorry. I just wanted to finish these introductions by the end of the week. I'm rushing, I know, but I'm gonna get really busy when school starts, and I may not be able to post new chapters nearly as often as I can right now.  
So, here it is. I didn't give you the character's name this time because, well, I felt like it. lol  
Enjoy.**

* * *

He makes his way onto the stage, a vast circular arena surrounded by a wall of people. A bright white spotlight focused on him, he keeps his shoulders back and head held high. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He is ready.

His right arm reaches down to the sheath leaning against his left thigh as it hangs from the side of his belt, drawing his weapon, a long sharp rapier with a blue steel hilt and silvery white guard, intricate swirling patterns dancing along the pure titanium blade. He opens his eyes, revealing two shining blue orbs filled with intense passion and deep focus. With all the elegance of a prince, he shifts his stance to face the five-story iron cage door.

With his free hand, he brushes his shaggy deep cobalt blue hair out of his face, his eyes staring intently at the tall door as it slowly and loudly creeks its way open until it reveals a large iron armored knight with hallow blackness where its eyes should be. The giant knight carries a thick-bladed long sword in its fist as it steps out of the dark enclosure, the tall doors closing behind it automatically.

"So," he says, looking up at the giant with a calm deadpan stare, "You're my opponent."

The iron-armored knight takes a step closer, readying its stance.

The blue-haired boy narrows his eyes. "Alright, let's dance."

As if the giant understood him, his opponent winds his sword-wielding arm back and then slashes down at him. He reacts instantly, leaping off to the side and somersaulting, landing flat on his feet with his rapier held in an offense position. He then leaps onto the flat of the knight's blade, using it to run up his arm, slashing at the iron on its head. He manages two strikes until the knight's fist flies at him. He then jumps down behind its body, making one long slash down its back armor on the way down to the ground.

The knight whips around and charges at him again. After dodging slash after slash with little effort on his part, he leaps back.

_This is boring. I think it's about time I showed everyone my little secret_, he thinks to himself, a cocky smirk crossing his face. With his left hand, he pulls up the right sleeve of his white long sleeved shirt, exposing a sky blue snowflake tattoo on the inside of his wrist. He then raises his rapier up high, the tip pointing towards the sky.

He activates his semblance at that moment, his tattoo flashing a blinding white, the intricate designs on his blade following suit.

Swinging the blade down, razor-sharp shards of ice rocket out at the knight like bullets piercing into its armor, making it stagger back. It recovers quickly, though, charging at him.

He smirks and sheaths his blade, much to the surprise of the audience. _I don't need this._ His tattoo still glowing he stands his ground, waiting until the knight is two more paces away from reaching him before launching himself up into the air using a block of ice thrusting up from the ground beneath his feet. As he flies up into the air, the knight swings its sword at him. Reacting quickly, he creates a thick ice shield with his crossed arms in front of his face. The ice shield absorbs the impact of the sword, but does shatter and send him flying back. He hits the ground and tumbles, finally rolling onto his back.

He leaps back up like it was nothing, extending one arm and slashing it in an arc towards the knight as a smooth, lopsided, ramp-like ice trail forms in an arc to his left, leading right to the iron warrior's weapon, which gets caught in the ice, leaving it stuck and defenseless. It struggles to free itself, for its hand has also been frozen. Seizing the opportunity, he dashes onto it and rides it like a skate ramp up to the knight. When he reaches the edge of the ice slope, he throws his hands down and then swings them up as a block of ice launches him into the air.

Now at a greater height than the knight, he extends both hands at it, unleashing a bitter-cold blizzard of ice. It overtakes the knight and freezes it where it stands.

The recoil of the blast keeping him airborne, he unsheathes his rapier and rockets himself towards the knight, letting out a fierce battle cry as he thrusts the blade straight through his opponent.

As he lands on the ground behind him, the knight's condition appears unchanged, but, he knows that's not the case. Meanwhile the crowd is silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop. Without even bothering to face his opponent, he taps the tip of his blade on the ground with a loud clank that echoes throughout the entire arena. After ten seconds of silent stillness, the entire mass of ice cracks and then explodes, shattering into minuscule pieces of ice and iron which spill onto the ground.

The knight has been defeated.

The crowd roars, clapping and cheering. The spotlight shines down on him as he sheathes his rapier.

He turns to face a certain face in the front row of the crowd. The face is of a grey-haired, middle-aged man in a navy blue suit and white tie. He gives the boy a half smile and a slow nod.

And that's all he needs. Unable to contain himself any longer, he beams excitedly and throws his arms up in triumph, earning another burst of cheers from the crowd.

For he knows that the nod means something he has always dreamed of: Approval.


	4. Black

**At last, the final introduction! Welcome the team leader with open arms, guys.  
I shall start chapter one immediately. I already have three pages filled with notes and plans, so it shouldn't take too long.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It is nightfall in the crimson-covered forest of Forever Fall. The forest is silent, the only sound filling the night being the whispering wind.

Footsteps echo through the night, each shuffle followed by the rattling of chains. In the depths of the shadows, a figure comes into view.

A slender, muscular build. Pale skin. A black leather motorcycle jacket left unzipped over a grey t-shirt. Black jeans with silvery chains rattling against the side of the right leg with every move of the hips. Black leather military boots. Fingerless leather gloves with holes at each knuckle and on the back of the palm. Shaggy hair as dark as night falls over eyes kept shut.

The figure makes its way to the clearing. In this wide clearing, there is a pack of beowolves, but she is well aware. She can hear them. She can hear their snarls, barks, and howls when they catch sight of her.

She stops walking and casually reaches over her shoulder, her hand grasping the handle of her weapon. Opening her eyes, fiery orange-gold orbs pierce the darkness of the night as she glares at the Grimm. The beowolves stare back at her and snarl, baring their teeth.

Little do they know that they are staring into the eye of the storm.

She draws her weapon, a sword with a four-foot-long by one-foot-wide blade and a shining golden guard that merges with the sword's wide flat. The handle is wrapped in a fabric that creates a perfect diamond pattern down the grip, crimson red above and gold underneath. "Come at me, ya little shits," she growls, the tone of her voice low and husky, almost like a male's. She spins the huge sword effortlessly in her hand and then rests the back of the blade on her shoulder.

Several beowolves charge at her, their eyes glowing a deep hollow red. She stands her ground, not moving a muscle until they are within her reach. In a single slash, three cleanly severed beowolf heads hit the ground at her feet. The following slash splits one beowolf in half. Whipping around to face the two Grimm behind her, she thrusts her blade into the first one's chest and then uses its body to hammer the other one, sending them both flying into a tree.

Suddenly one beowolf leaps at her from her left side. She casually switches hands, slashing the blade down from its shoulder diagonally down its black fur-covered body. The beowolf collapses with blood and gore spilling out from the fatal gash.

She rests the back of her blade on her shoulder again with a snort. "And here I thought this would be worth my time."

She turns to face the rest of the pack, a group so massive that she can't count them all. She lost track at forty-three. They all charge at her with their teeth bared.

With a deadpan stare, she says, "Again, here I thought this would be worth my time."

She sheathes her sword and activates her semblance. Her eyes now ablaze and glowing fiercely, she winds back her right arm, concentrating her energy into the center of her palm.

She waits patiently for the right time to strike. The Grimm are getting closer and closer, but still, she waits.

_Two hundred feet…_

_One hundred feet…_

_Fifty feet…_

_Ten feet…_

_And…Now!_

Just as one beowolf is about to swipe at her, she thrusts her arm forward and towards the ground, a sudden uncontrollable raging fire erupting from the palm of her hand. The entire pack gets engulfed in the fury of the flames that dance wildly in the air.

Shoving her hands into her jean pockets, she turns to walk away, but then, remembering that she needs to clean up her mess, she extends one arm towards the still raging fires, absorbing it all through the palm of her hand, leaving behind ashes in her wake.

She turns to walk away, but stops when she spots a familiar face.

The slender young man wears his usual attire, a blue button down short-sleeved shirt left unbuttoned over a white beater, blue jeans, a grey belt, and white sneakers. Shaggy blue hair. Deep blue eyes. And his typical wide grin to top it all off. "Hey, Raiden!" he beams.

A small friendly smile crosses Raiden's face. "Hey, Yuki."

* * *

**Just a quick note: Fire is only HALF of her semblance. Here's a hint to what the other half of her semblance is:  
***  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
*****  
**Lol You really thought I was gonna tell you, didn't ya? :P Hahaha. Nope, you're just going to have to wait until chapter one (or two, I might just make you guys wait. Depends on how long the first chapter ends up when I finish it).**  
**You can try to guess what the other half is, but I'm not going to tell you whether you are right or wrong. Feel free to guess anyway if you really want to.**


	5. Chapter 1

Heels clank against hard metal floors as a woman paces back and forth. "Where is she? Now is _not_ the time for her to run off somewhere again," she demands, her annoyance evident in her tone.

"I can find her for you, Cinder," a dark-skinned girl with light emerald green hair offers gladly.

Cinder turns to face the girl, devious glowing orange-gold eyes looking at her. The girl looks back at her with a small smile, taking a moment to admire her boss' appearance. A flowing scarlet red dress slims with her womanly figure. An intricate design made with a fine gold colored thread dances along the collar and stretches down the sleeves. The V-neck collar exposes flawless pale shoulders, and is kept in place with two red threads tied together in a knot that rests on her collarbone. A black cloth choker necklace hugs her throat. Her long black hair flows over the front of her left shoulder, the bangs falling over part of the left side of her face.

"No, Emerald. I have a… _different_ job for you," Cinder says with a smirk as she turns her head. "Mercury."

"Yes, Cinder?" he answers, standing up by the crate he had been sitting on moments ago.

She peers at the silver-haired man, ordering him, "Find her and bring her to me. I have some good news for her."

* * *

It is night in the kingdom of Vale. A tranquil silence envelops the darkness; everyone has long since retired to their homes and gone to sleep… Well, _almost_ everyone. Atop the tallest building in the center of downtown Vale is one soul burdened by insomnia, their mind too preoccupied by their thoughts to fall asleep. Sitting with their legs apart comfortably, one leg bent up with their arm draped over the knee, the other leg dangling over the edge of the building, the silhouette peers down at the light-illuminated city below with a scowl.

_"__Don't think. Obey." _A sinister feminine voice orders inside their head.

A chilly breeze blows their short, thick and shaggy black hair around as the shadow clenches their fists, narrowing their fiery orange-gold eyes and shifting their gaze towards the mountains in the city's background, yearning for what is behind those mountains:

Beacon Academy.

_"__Beacon? Why would you want to go there? You'd be so far away from us. Besides, that wretched rat hole is filled with our enemies,"_ the voice speaks again, this time much softer, but nonetheless, it makes the shadow cringe, knowing the hostility and the hidden message behind their words:

_If you leave, you will suffer the consequences for your betrayal._

Closing their eyes, they sigh tensely, standing up.

_I need to hit something. A couple hours of training wouldn't hurt._

The shadow turns and walks to the side of the building that has an alleyway, carefully scanning the area below for civilians. Once it is confirmed that no one is around, they leap off of the building, falling down in between the dark gap between the building they had jumped from and the building adjacent to it. As the silhouette passes the tenth floor of the building during the fall, two arms pump towards the ground, a forceful burst of fire rocketing out from the palms of their hands and little coils of embers burning at the sides of their eyes at the activation of their fire semblance. The duration and power of the blast is brief, only intended to slow the fall and propel the individual towards the brick wall, riding down the bricks with hands and feet causing enough friction to slow it to the desired speed. Then using their foot to push off to wall, the shadowy figure leaps down to the ground below, landing on two feet and one palm.

After unhurriedly rising up and casually brushing themselves off, they walk deeper into the alley, knowing their destination was in that direction.

* * *

The shadow saunters into the dark warehouse. This area in the dust-packed hideout is unsupervised save for one orange-haired man in a white coat and black slacks, wearing a black bowler hat with a red stripe and holding a cane in his right hand as he leans over his desk. Spotting them, he smirks and stands up straight, facing them.

"Oh, hey there, kid. How's-" he starts in a mocking tone, but being cut off by the shadowy figure passing by him without even making eye contact with the man.

"Not now, Roman. I am in no mood to deal with _you_ at the moment," the shadow groans, their voice medium-low-pitched and husky.

"Okay, listen up, punk. I don't care _who_ you are; You can't speak to me like that, even if you _are_ Cinder's-" Torchwick pauses when the shadow stops walking and draws their oversized sword from their back and glares over their shoulder, fiery eyes glowing radiantly in the poorly lit room.

"Who says I can't?" they growl with their eyes narrowing threateningly, the rays of light from their blaze bouncing off of the thick yet razor-sharp blade that _dares_ for Roman to challenge them.

The orange-haired man freezes, his blood turning cold in fear. He smiles, giving a nervous laugh. "N-No one, of course."

_That's right; Fear me, you cunt_, the shadow thinks, saying with a snort, "I thought so," before they sheath their weapon and resume their walk towards a hallway.

After walking into their own private training room, they flick on the lights, revealing their features.

Pale skin. All-black attire with the exception of a grey t-shirt and the silver chains dangling from two belt loops on their right leg. A strong, rugged yet slender build. Broad shoulders. A round and charming but equally intimidating face. Black shaggy hair that falls down just above their eyes, the fire-like orbs being the distinctive feature that strikes fear into the hearts of anyone that crosses them.

They look around, taking in the spacious room. To the left is the weight-training equipment. To the right are a bunch of dummies with targets on them. Half of them are scorched from previous practices using their fire semblance, and the other half with several stitches each, from being chopped up by their sword. In the center of the room is a punching bag hanging from a chain hooked to the ceiling. They crack their knuckles and step over to the punching bag, assuming their fighting stance.

They slam one fist into the center of the stuffed leather cylinder, the punching bag absorbing the majority of the impact, although it still forces it to sway back. As it sways forward again, they unleash a barrage of jabs into the sides, channeling their energy into each punch. Finishing up with a swift spinning heel kick to the right side of the punching bag, forcing it to swing to and fro like a pendulum as a loud smacking noise resounds through the training room.

As she continues to hammer away at the punching bag, thuds and booms filling the room, the fighter hears faint footsteps echoing coming from behind them. Not bothering to stop their workout, they don't turn around.

"Well, if it isn't the Queen's favorite pupil," an all-too-familiar voice jests.

Without turning around to look at him, they scoff, "Mercury, in case your pea-sized brain couldn't process, I'm very busy, so beat it."

As they continue to slam their fists into the punching bag, Mercury chuckles. "_Ouch_, that hurt. You don't have to be so mean to me. I swear you girls can be so snappy."

With a roll of the eyes, she says, "Screw you too."

"Anyway, how's my little _Rai-Rai_ doing?"

She grinds her teeth in irritation. She _hates_ being called "Rai-Rai". _How is it that this runt always manages to get under my skin? _She thinks, throwing one colossal punch that makes the leather bag swing back with such force that it nearly touches the ceiling. She stops the bag with the palm of her hand as it comes back to slam into her. Throwing a pair of jabs at the bag, she groans, "Will you just piss off already? I told you I'm busy."

When Mercury snorts, she narrows her eyes, although he can't see it with her back towards him. "Doing what? Trying to deal with your mommy issues?"

With that, her blood boils. _That's it!_

With all the power her anger can summon, she punches the bag so hard that the chain breaks under the pressure, the now detached leather bag flying all the way into the wall. Whipping around to glare at him with blazing eyes, she roars, "YOU WANNA GO, MERCURY?!"

Mercury laughs, saying with a smug look on his face, "Nah, I don't feel like fighting you."

"No, you're just too chicken-shit 'cause you know I'll incinerate your sorry ass!"

Mercury just rolls his eyes.

She clenches her fists, but then unclenches them, telling herself in the back of her head that he isn't worth her time. Quickly taking control of her anger, she sighs, "Just tell me what you want and then get lost."

"Aw, don't be like that. Is there something wrong with me wanting to spend some quality time with-"

"Spare me your nonsense and just get to the point, Mercury," she tells him with a deadpan stare, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mercury's smirk vanishes, fading into an aloof scowl. "Cinder wants to see you."

She nods with a serious expression on her face. She knows that if she hears those words that it's something important. "Alright then. Take me to her."

* * *

So, she walks with Mercury in silence into to the center of the hideout. The room's walls are lined with large boxes and crates, and a map of Vale and another of all of Remnant, both marked up with a red marker. No one else is here, or, well, that's what it looks like, but she knows better than to think that's true.

"Ah, there you are, Raiden," a sinister feminine voice greets her. Any ordinary person would jump out of their skin, but Mercury and Raiden do not even flinch. They simply look up and towards the direction of the sound. Out of the shadows walks Cinder with a strangely pleasant expression on her face. Mercury takes his leave. He would say something to tick the girl off, but he knows he can't do that, not in front of Cinder. He'd get burned alive.

Raiden feels a little nervous, not knowing what to expect from her. All she knows is that it isn't good. Then again, _nothing_ is good when Cinder is around.

"You sent for me, Mother?" Raiden inquires, trying to sound calm.

Raiden's relationship to Cinder is not surprising to the eye. She's the spitting image of Cinder. They have the same fire-like eyes and pitch-black hair, although Raiden's is much shorter and messier. Raiden also has more masculine features than Cinder, despite being a female. The younger girl also takes notice of their height difference when Cinder casually saunters up to her. Even with Raiden's much younger age and Cinder's high heels, the adolescent still towers over her by a staggering four inches.

She snaps out of her thoughts and gulps when Cinder's pleasant expression shifts to one of annoyance as she narrows her eyes at her and leaves her question unanswered for the moment, instead demanding with a menacing tone, "Where were you?"

Raiden freezes like a deer in the headlights as Cinder's ruthless eyes stare up and into her soul, but she quickly regains her composure, answering calmly, "Downtown." She asks again, "You wanted to see me?"

Cinder smirks. "Ah, yes, dear. I have good news for you."

"Oh?" Raiden raises one eyebrow, curious as to what this news is.

Cinder stares up at Raiden with an oddly excited look, as if she can't wait to see her reaction. "Guess what?"

Raiden shrugs, feeling a little uneasy about this. She's never seen her this excited about _anything_.

"You're going to Beacon," Cinder reveals.

Raiden gawks at her in disbelief. She has been begging her mother to let her go to Beacon Academy to become a huntress for almost a year now, but Cinder always wanted Raiden to stick around and be her secret weapon in her plans, so she didn't get to apply before the first semester began.

_What? Beacon? No, this can't be right. Something's up here. I know there has to be some sort of plot being formed in that sly brain of hers. I've lived with this woman for eighteen years. I should know how her mind works by now, _Raiden thinks, quite skeptical.

"Really? You're letting me go to Beacon?" Raiden asks, wanting to confirm.

Cinder nods. _There's got to be some sort of catch, some sort of plan she wants me to be involved in. Why else would she let me go to the one place that she hates more than anything else?_ Raiden thinks.

"Yes, I am. I pulled a few strings and pushed you in for the second semester."

"Wow, u-um, thank you," Raiden says, forcing a half smile on her face to hide her distrust in Cinder.

She merely hums in response, turning and walking away a few yards, the sound of her heels clanking against the metal floors reverberating throughout the room. "Oh, no need to thank me. I'll be keeping in contact with you during your stay," she tells her as she stops walking, looking over her shoulder at her daughter, who has allowed her fake smile to fade away.

"What's going on?" she asks her mother, trying not to sound like she's suspicious, acting like she is simply curious. "Anything I need to know before I go?"

Cinder simply chuckles, turning around to face her. She walks in close to Raiden and cups her cheek. Raiden resists the urge to shudder at her touch, especially when Cinder shifts her hand from her cheek to under her chin, dark nails tracing her jawline and pulse point. She fights to control her heartbeat, taking slightly heavier breaths. Her breath hitches when Cinder gives her a sinister smirk, saying, "Oh, my daughter, have a little faith. You'll know what you need to know when you need to know."

She decides to drop it because she doesn't want her to change her mind about letting her go. So, Raiden gives her a stiff nod in response.

"Alright. Now, go get packed. The airship for Beacon leaves tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

Raiden heads over to her personal quarters and starts packing. As she takes some t-shirts out of her dresser, she allows her thoughts to wander.

_This… is really happening. I'm going to Beacon. I'm going to train to become a huntress. And… I'm leaving tomorrow. Tomorrow! So soon. I need to get ahold of Yuki. I need to call him and tell him. I need to know if his father ever agreed to let him go too._

Yuki has been Raiden's best friend since they were eight years old. They met one day when Raiden was causing some trouble downtown.

* * *

_10 years ago_

_"__Hey! Get back here, you good-for-nothing scoundrel!" a deep masculine voice calls angrily._

_A soft voice speaks. "Give her a break, it's just a kid."_

_"__Just a _kid_?! Well, this _kid_here stole my g-ddamn wallet!"_

_The two townspeople stand on the sidewalk, the older man clenching his fists and gritting his teeth as he peers up to the top of the awning of the coffee shop. Atop this awning stands eight year old Raiden. Having been trained by Cinder for as long as she could remember, getting on the awning in the first place was no problem for her. She always had a gift for things like parkour and martial arts._

_She waves the man's wallet around in her right hand teasingly. She sticks her tongue out at the man below and laughs, a crooked grin crossing her face._

_"__I've got your wallet! Nana nana boo boo!" Raiden mocks. She brushes her shoulder-length hair out of her face as she crouches down and holds the wallet above the man's head. He makes a grab for it only for Raiden to yank it up and out of his reach. She bursts into laughter as he turns red with agitation._

_"__You little brat," he growls under his breath._

_"__Hey!" a youthful high-pitched voice yells._

_Raiden stops teasing the man and looks around for the source of the sound. Eventually her eyes lock on a young boy her age with unruly blue hair and deep blue eyes. He wears a light blue t-shirt with a yellow train on it and tan cargo shorts with white sneakers._

_"__What do you want?" she scoffs, looking down at him like he's trash._

_Yuki clenches his tiny fists and demands, "Stop that and give it back to him!"_

_Raiden looks at the boy and then cracks up. "Why should I?"_

_"__Because you're being mean to them."_

_Raiden frowns. "What? No, I'm not. __I'm just having fun."_

_"__It's not fun to them," the boy counters._

_Raiden narrows her eyes. This boy is interesting. He's not like the other kids that she hangs out with in her free time. "And, who are you?"_

_"__My name is Yuki!" the boy announces proudly._

_"__Raiden."_

_"__Okay, Raiden, give him back his wallet! What you are doing is mean and wrong!"_

_The black-haired girl raises an eyebrow at this. "Wrong? No, it's not. My Mom says it's okay."_

_"__Well, my Dad tells me that stealing is very wrong!"_

_After a couple more minutes of convincing, Raiden jumps down from the awning and gives the man his wallet back. Once she apologizes to him and he tells her he forgives her, she turns and asks Yuki if he wants to play for a while._

* * *

_Present Day_

Raiden smiles, remembering how she and Yuki spent lots of time together after that. They hung out all the time. They played in the park and sometimes he would have her over at his house. They played videogames and watched movies together about brave superheroes fighting to protect the innocent. This was Raiden's initial inspiration to become a huntress. She became inspired to help people in spite of being raised in darkness.

All her life, Yuki has been there. He has always been the one to teach her right from wrong. Yuki would always act like the big brother even though Raiden was five months his senior. Regardless of what happened, he was there. He was loyal to her. And she was loyal to him. They swore to each other that they would stay by each other's side forever.

She never told her mother about any of this, though. She hadn't ever felt the need to, especially since Cinder let her do whatever the hell she wanted as long as she didn't get caught or arrested. Not only that, but she also feared that she wouldn't be allowed to hang out with him anymore, so she kept it from her.

After meeting Yuki, she realized her mother was not who she thought she was. Since then, she made a vow to herself to someday rise up and challenge her mother, but she knows Cinder is still far more powerful than her, so she pretends to be loyal to her for the time being.

With a sigh, she folds up her shirts and puts them in her suitcase with the other clothes she had already packed. As she zips up the main compartment of the black and red-lined suitcase, she thinks to herself,_I don't know how much longer I can keep this up._


End file.
